The Comfort Zone
by blackbirdmerle
Summary: Anakin Skywalker senses a distress call... what he finds is more than he bargained for... perhaps Padme is not as important to him as he once thought
1. The Distress Call

****

The Distress Call

Obi-Wan marvelled out how tall his young apprentice had become, now towering over him, cloaked in black robes that rippled in the harsh draft. Flaxen tresses framed his intense stare as he gazed out at an indistinguishable point in space, his hazel eyes glassy and unfocused, jaw set in constant anticipation. He would have bet his lightsabre that the young Skywalker was worrying about issues too dense to contemplate, and judging by the tenseness of his shoulders beneath the layers of material and the unyielding of his clasped hands, his master was right.

Then, from colourless lips, came a surprisingly low voice 'Master, what is expected of us for this mission, I sense… something new'

'And what is that?' Obi wan enquired thoughtfully, as those hazel eyes finally fixed upon him.

'I sense… distress…yet it is somewhat muted'

'Then use your intuition, my very young apprentice, and seek what you may find'

Anakin turned these words over in his head, resisting the temptation of massaging his temples, a dull ache that he could not place residing in the back of his mind. 'It is a girl…'

'A humanoid?'

'A prisoner… somewhere dark… I don't recognise the place'

'It is where we are heading. A place of great danger, please try and exercise some self-control' His masters' comment caused a slight smile to play about those pale, silken lips, a slight crease of concentration in his brow.

As the jolt of landing caused his stomach to contract, Anakin focused his attention to that little distress call he had sensed, letting the bleak surroundings wash over him as he stepped lightly after his master. Hand poised at his side, ready to draw his sabre if he had too, eyes methodically scanning for the slightest hint of movement.

His senses heightened considerably as the tell-tale grinding of metal on metal came in the form of buzz droids. Not an unfamiliar view, but enough to jump start his adrenaline level as he dived toward a doorway, missing a beam of light by mere inches. The second beam riddled a hole through his sleeve, scolding the skin of his upper arm, his trained reflexes deflecting a third beam with his sabre.

Teeth gritted in mild frustration as he lunged toward the rapidly chaotic scene to join his master in the minute battle, he managed to swipe through the crowd of metal with ease, and took off ahead of Obi-Wan. A contraction in the pit of his stomach had brought him numbly to his senses, and the scene became clearer than ever before his eyes, as the light reflected off the metal bar across a double-door at the end of the crew corridor. He headed sharply toward it, aware of claxon alarms ringing and turmoil ensuing, and the steady echo of his masters' footsteps hot on his heels.

The aluminium bar needed little persuasion to twist and give way, and the two Jedi stumbled slightly and took advantage of the sudden shift of gravity to pile their combined weight against the doors.

It took a matter of seconds for Anakin's vision to adjust in the darkness, and he halted very suddenly as the huddled outline of a limp figure became distinguishable from the shadows. Ignoring Obi-Wan's motion for him to back away, he instead strode forward, heart-hammering against his rib-cage yet breath very still. Crouching beside the shivering figure, he kept his sabre ready and caressed a fold of material, feeling the stranger stir beneath.

'Anakin… we must move quickly' Obi-Wan was insistent, yet Anakin could not tear himself away from the sight of the manacle that chained the small draping from the robes to the wall. Making his decision in a split-second, as the room shook violently as the attack surged, his sabre cut through the heavy links easily and with a little difficulty he managed to pry his arm around a slender waist and drag the unconscious form toward his chest. If Obi-Wan disapproved, he said not a word, as Anakin slung the figure over his shoulder and hastened to stand once more.

They had a mission.

To get to the portal on deck three. Anakin knew nothing of the details, the counsel had made sure that this mission was purely a test of his resources, and he was in no situation to argue. So he headed after his master, a tall, oddly-shaped shadow now that he carried a third party.

As they clambered the spiral steel staircase, Anakin shifted the weight of his fare onto his hip, struggling slightly yet unwilling to surrender to the forces of gravity. All the same, he felt the hand that had trailed limply around his neck suddenly grip his collar, and the body beneath the layers of robe to tense.

Obi-Wan was renowned for his calm work in these situations, and his steady hands danced on the keyboards, before the screen configured thousands of commands. Anakin took a deep breath and grasped the hand that had been exploring the lining of his collar tightly. Judging by the sharpened nails and soft, icy skin he decided it was undoubtedly a girl. He felt heat rise in his face as the feel of her body became more noticeable now that he had time to think, and adjusted his grip. A triumphant chuckle escaped his masters' lips and they were once again moving fast along the confined corridors.

Their ship was waiting in the hanger bay, innocently perched between assembly line pods, not a buzz droid in sight. Luck was theirs that this ship was auto-piloted, a mere metallic shell in vacuum, and they could not help but grin as they piled into the cockpit of their own vessel.

As Anakin leant the girl down against the wall, he could not resist but push the hood back of her face, and reveal her to the harsh artificial light. Honey coloured tresses of hair fell around her pallid face, her own hazel eyes roving her surroundings, she remained pinned against the wall like a butterfly in fright.

****

Authors Note: I'm not all that good on Star Wars terming… so bare with me… if you read this far… I thank you…


	2. Little Warmth

****

Little Warmth

Her gaze unfocused, she shrank away as Anakin's shadow fell across her, she struggled to take in the appearance of the young Skywalker.

****

The other Jedi was more intent on flicking switches, twisting dials and adjusting thrust. The result was a tremble of engines beneath her.

Reflexes sharp as ever, Anakin caught her as she attempted to dart past him, catching her wrists in mid-motion. Exerting little effort into steering her toward the safety of padded seating, he let his gaze travel over her for a moment - Robes torn and tattered, faded grey and soiled with dirt, hands scratched and bleeding - she was in a state of shock.

'What's your name?'

No answer.

He tried again 'I'm Anakin. Anakin Skywalker. I'm a Jedi' those glassy hazel eyes were fixed on an invisible point beyond him.

'Anakin. Leave her and help me pilot this ship!'

Headquarters was stationed in the outer rim and, amidst the battle of storms, they landed their craft with great difficulty in harsh sleet and hail. It was at this point that Obi-Wan finally voiced his complaint. 'You could have jeopardized the mission'

'Maybe… but I couldn't leave her'

'She could lead us into more danger… listen to me Anakin. You must learnt to think before you act'

'I made a decision. I have dedicated everything to be of service to the Republic and the council. It would be nice if they backed me up for once'

Obi-Wan drew himself up with a reprimanding look, crossing his arms over his chest as he always did, contemplating his young apprentice. 'You should learn to watch your tongue Anakin. That is another habit that will get you into trouble'.

This was not the first time Anakin had doubted his masters' attitude, and he could not understand why every move he made was met with a voice of extreme caution, it almost made him nervous. Almost.

And speaking of nervousness, it was with a strange sense of awe that he lifted the once again unconscious form of the girl, who seemed to have fainted at some point during their journey, and slung her over his shoulder.

Of course, Obi-Wan had no time for such random observations, yet it was true that he had noticed the strength his apprentice possessed. Many had noticed the blatant masculinity overpowering the boyishly good looks. Particularly Anakin's sworn secret love, the senator of Naboo, the very beautiful and inquisitive Padme Amidala.

Yet Anakin thought of her less and less now, so far away from him, so adamant that their love would ruin them both if found out. Anakin was not one for quiet liaisons, and it was all he could do to remain unnoticed, he could bury his feelings only for the promise of seeing her again - or so he thought. The outer rim was a dark and dense atmosphere, with little warmth or light, and Obi-Wan was sure to keep a distance of formalities with Anakin. For which Anakin resented slightly. Maybe a little more than slightly.

The mechanized door slid open to permit the two Jedi, shutting against the harsh weathering and pitching them in darkness once more. 'She can come with us… I see no harm in keeping an eye on her for tonight' Anakin purposefully strode forward, hastening to lower the girl this time onto a long stretch of padded mattress, standard furnishings being all that was required for the two Jedi.

'She is the one I heard. She called to me-'

'Do not excite yourself Anakin' Obi-Wan shot at witheringly him as he unfolded his own regular mattress, eyeing it with some distaste.

'I know I'm right. I'm pretty-much always right' With that, Anakin resignedly unfolded his own stretch of mattress, complete with plastic covered sheet. He positioned it perhaps closer to the girls' bed than Obi-Wan would have thought acceptable, and flung his over-robe to the floor in such an adolescent gesture that his master was forced to raise an eyebrow. However, in the dimming artificial light, Anakin did not see.

His stomach contracted with the thought of the girl once more, and he allowed himself a small grin as he slid beneath the stale sheets.


	3. Vague Exchanges

**Vague exchanges**

She gritted her teeth and forced her breathing to slow, feeling as though hot metal bands were slowly closing around her rib cage, the sheet entangling her in a sweat. The darkness was pressing in against her and the only release she felt was to clamp her arms over her head, blotting out the swirling shapes that loomed in the shadows, letting out her breath in a painful sort of sigh.

But the numbness of her mind was struck with anxiety as the sensation of a cold hand grasping hers. Squared-off nails tickled the back of her palm, a soft gesture that she was somehow thankful for, and when those long fingers intertwined with hers she attempted to squeeze them back.

Things were slightly more awkward in the stark daylight of the morning, and she retreated beneath her sheet to shield herself from the hastening movement that danced silhouette's across her line of vision, before the blanket was unceremoniously pulled off her. She curled up, the cold air harsh against her skin, the thin robes no match for the damp chill of her surroundings.

There stood the tall Jedi, the young Skywalker, bare chest gleaming in the morning light. She gasped slightly, before reluctantly reaching out to place her hand in his, and he needed little force to tug her to her feet. The other Jedi had his back toward her, for which she was slightly grateful, and she hastened to follow the motion of the Skywalker. He led her toward a tiled yet bare commode. Thankfully shutting the door with a satisfying snap, he left her to rub cold water over her face and neck, and attempt to run her hands through her hair.

Anakin cast a brief glance at her when she finally emerged, tossled locks of wavy hair falling hopelessly around soft, watery eyes. Pallid complexion raw and streaked with scratches, barely-there lips twitching nervously. Robes hanging limply off a petite frame, he reckoned she was barely out of padawan reaches, a distant glazed-over stare that never quite met his.

But before she could escape, the older Jedi had approached, a concerned yet awkward expression quite apparent. 'Young girl, you have not yet told us your name'

'Imelda Cree'

The Jedi nodded, a small smile as he held out his hand almost playfully 'I am Obi-Wan Kenobi… and I think you already know my young apprentice'

'Now, the question that faces us is… what are we to do with you?'

'I say she stays with us…' That was from Anakin, who had been watching the exchange with his intense stare.

'Why were you on that ship?'

'I… I can't remember…'

'Nothing at all?' Obi -Wan remarked incredulously.

She fixed him with a slight glare 'It was s-so cold… and dark'

Not wishing to pursue an obviously uncomfortable subject, the Jedi master sighed, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand.

'Well… this mission is of high priority. The Jedi order look to us to see it through, the presence of one girl cannot jeopardise much. I can trust my young apprentice's word that he will keep watch on you?' Obi-Wan looked expectantly between his apprentice and the girl.

'Of course' Anakin retorted, perhaps a little too quickly, the girl blinked and turned her pale gaze to study him instead.

'Now then… I suggest you take her down to get something to eat'

Anakin did as his master requested, with much enthusiasm as he led the girl down the corridor toward a small cafeteria. The auto-chef dealt them a sort of soy based syrup. They took to the steaming fare in a silence. Until Anakin thought to ask 'Where are you from?' as a polite stab at conversation. He had expected a shy stating of a planet name, vague co-ordinates, anything…

Anything but a shrug of the shoulders.

'You don't know?' he asked, more shocked than he let on.

'Well… I can't remember' He had a feeling that she didn't quite meet his eyes.

But Anakin was used to getting his own way, and if he had broken through the barricades of Padme Amidala's heart, he would get through these defences with ease. If he knew where the chinks were…

Hell, it was something to do. Something to pass the time that dwindled out here in dull nothingness. As he contemplated her over the rim of his glass of water, he considered the fact that although her eyes had none of the warmth of Padme's, there was a deeper feel about that misted hazel stare.

Padme had lips of the fullest pout, eyes that reflected the stars, and glossy loose curls that trailed down her back. But… she made him nervous.

Nervous to speak his mind. Nervous to approach her. He had surprised even himself when he had reached out and taken hold of the girls' hand as she dreamt troubled dreams. What was this irresistible pull he had over her..? He discarded these thoughts.

He knew nothing of this girl nor should he.

Should he?

**Author's Note: I was taken by surprise by the reviews… I hadn't expected any… There is much more to come so don't go anywhere…Oh and this is set just before Revenge of the Sith… and will carry into it. **


	4. Gulity Thoughts

**Guilty Thoughts**

Hands slick with icy sweat, the tightened his grip on the smooth handle, fighting the juddering vibrations. He brought the Sabre down, cutting the stale air his swift precision, muscles taut and strained to keep his hold poised.

This was his release. The release from the constant battle of feeling and thought that merged with difficulty deep within himself. The Force could not touch those parts of him, for they were his most personal reflections, and no one and nothing would ever glimpse those secrets. So instead he stood in silence, intent only on the dancing light, working on the only skills he was ever recognised for.

Not thinking about Padme. Oh no… he would not let himself. He had her… she was as much his and he was hers. So why was he still unnerved by the very thought of seeing her again. Their sordid secret excited him, just the hint of it brought a burning sensation up from the pit of his stomach, he was high on the adrenaline of it all.

But every glance that he stole of the girl caused another reaction in him, and if excitement could only be measured, he already knew this thrill was more overwhelming than any of feeling he could bear.

She had watched him from a distance, admiring the dancing silhouette on the ground that stretched beyond his exuberant stance. The flair of his robes with every movement, the gentle exposure of his slender waist as the fabric billowed behind him, before shrouding him once again.

If a Jedi's clothes were suited for battle, she did not see how… His uniform of black clung to him, hair damp with perspiration, those intense eyes heavily shadowed by a brow fixed in concentration. She subsided back against the cold glass, perched on the edge of the sill, patiently watching his every move.

If he was irritated by her presence, he did not show it, and she was brought out of her silent reverie by the snapping off of light from his sabre. She straightened up as he approached, tucking his sabre back in the holster of his belt, eyeing her thoughtfully before joining her.

He arched his back with a small sigh, his head tilted backwards, and she was struck with the ache to run the tips of her fingers along the exposed silken skin of his throat.

But she did not. Scolding herself inwardly for the mere thought of such contact, she did not see the sly glance he caught of her.

'How old are you Imelda?'

She jumped at the use of her name, before automatically responding 'I was seventeen when they took me…'

He sat up straight, his mind blank for a second, before pushing her further 'Who took you?'

She responded with a shrug, seemingly unconcerned, averting her gaze from him to the stone floor and admiring the shadow of their profile's. So close.

Seventeen. Her body was little more defined than that of a youngling, from what he could make out. But from this angle, her lips were pouted in a seemingly innocent fashion, and it took more self control than he had thought intended not to lean closer and meet that pout with his own kind.

Stop it Anakin. What are you thinking? You can not follow your thoughts to conclusion.

There, that sharp pain he managed to numb for the majority of his conscious thought, had struck with intensity once again. Padme. Are you thinking of me? Would you blame me for this? Of course you would.

'I haven't seen the stars for so long' Imelda had spoken. He was sure of it. So he turned his attention back to her, to find that she was gazing out at the misted sky. 'Come with me…' he prompted, somehow finding her hand and leading her toward the tall door. Her robes rippled in the forceful wind, and she stood a little closer to him in the chill, teeth chattering slightly.

'It's so…' words could not describe her joy of the view. Anakin dutifully slipped an arm around her, as she was shivering uncontrollably, and he had not prepared himself for her to lean her head on his shoulder. Her hair whipped his face in the airstream, but he ignored it, shifting his stance to accommodate her weight.

What would Obi-Wan say. In the space of a very short time Anakin had allowed such contact with this girl. He would not be pleased. He never was.

'Thank you…'

'For what?'

'Helping me… taking me away from them.'

He swallowed hard, aware of her arms encircling his waist.

'It's my duty…'

Perhaps her embrace had lessened at these words.

**Author's Note: My updates will vary… depends when I feel satisfied with a chapter… **


End file.
